


Kinesis's Tale

by MatsuriSuri



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuriSuri/pseuds/MatsuriSuri
Summary: (Female Kinesis. A retelling of the Kinesis storyline)Kinesis journey through the Mapleworld and all it mischief, sadness, glory, and happiness that it has to show her.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
    How did this happen? I’m looking up at the bastard who started all this nonsense. The White Mage. Hearing his stupid voice and seeing his stupid face enrages me more and more; all I am to him is just some pawn in his game, his golden ticket to open the gate between my world and Mapleworld. Every fiber of my being wants to slam him into the concrete but the coward is holding the life of my friend in his hand.

 

* * *

 

I guess now would be the time to explain how I got here, or better yet who I am. My name, as far as you’re concerned, is Kinesis. My life wasn't always this dramatic, nor was there always a giant sinkhole in the middle of Seoul. No I was not responsible for that… technically. Okay, that’s a long story. Let’s back up a bit so everyone can follow along with the class.

I’ll get the basics out of the way: my life up to high school was normal. I had loving parents, got exceptional grades without really having to try, and I basically had the pick of the litter when it came to friends. Nothing special. Of course there was the whole “moving things with my mind” thing. That kind of just happened and I rolled with it, and I kept quiet about it for the sake of not getting dissected. Plus it’s so much easier to ace phys ed when the teachers don’t know you’re not actually hitting the ball, but I digress. I never talked about my powers until around Middle School when I met my two best friends, Jay and Yuna. Yuna was and is my biggest fan, even if she refuses to admit it (and has spit on me in denial of her true feelings), and Jay was and is my favorite germophobic geek (who is incredibly easy to mess with).  
  
    When Jay and Yuna found out about my super powers they kind of just accepted it. Jay was into testing my abilities so we could figure out how they work, and I in turn learned how to put on pants without getting out of bed. Overall it was a pretty good deal.

 

Everything was going well, and my powers were coming along nicely until one day while walking past a construction site. One of the supports snapped on the machines and these huge metal beams nearly fell on a guy. On a reaction I triggered my kinetic abilities to what my full output was at the time. My brain instantly started to reject the massive amount of energy I was using, and I nearly passed out. I was able to redirect the beams somewhere safe before practically collapsing. Yuna had a conniption afterwards and lectured me on “safety” and all that, which while annoying I did still appreciate her concern. Jay reacted a little differently: he handed me a thing that kind of looked like an arm cast and told me it would help maintain my energy output so I don’t kill myself. It was a nice side-benefit to all those tests we had done.

After that I found myself saving a lot more people. For whatever reason the people in Seoul just aren’t very cautious, so I started doing the superhero thing. That way I could test my powers, let loose, and even save some people. I don’t bother wearing a mask, they limit my vision. Plus, honestly, if somebody sees me than big whoop. I’ve gotten strong enough to not have to worry about science experiments, and really when cops see masked vigilantes they always think they’re criminals. Concealing myself is more trouble than it’s worth, despite what Jay and Yuna think.

  
    Now that we've gotten through the basics let’s move on to the real thing you want to hear about; Mapleworld and how I kinda-sorta blew the door down on it. So strap in boys and girls, this is gonna be a long one.

  
**Prologue end**


	2. The Disaster

 

**Chapter 1: The disaster.**   
  
( Year 2016 Seoul)

(Kinesis’ Hideout -training room-)

 

“Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Ok I think you can you hear me. You ready to show me your stuff, K?” Jay’s voice echoed over the testing chamber. 

 

“I don't think so, Jay.” Kinesis answered. “Something is very wrong down here.” 

 

“What? No. I double-checked everything. My gear is perfect and amazing,” he said in a matter of fact tone. 

 

“Then why does it say I'm starting at Level 10? Jay, you and I both know I can KILL it at Level 10. Dial it up to something fun, will you?” She demanded it more than requested.

 

“Come on K. I told you, I still need basic data on your agility and psychokinetic abilities. Since, y’know, you fried the hard drives I used last time,” he pointed out, making sure his grudge was well established.

 

“Not my fault if your tech can't keep up.” Kinesis shrugged. “Just make sure I don't get bored, alright?” She flexed her hands, feeling the limiter press against her wrist. The surprising weight of it was almost reassuring to her; a constant reminder of how much tech was needed to hold her back.

 

“Whatever, dude. Look I just want some basic data for now. Move forward and follow the signs,” he told her. 

 

“Hold it. We're still missing something,” she suddenly interjected. 

 

“Seriously? What now?” 

 

“We need music, man!” Kinesis exclaimed as though it was obvious. “Put on something for me to rock the block with.” Jay did not answer, but Kinesis refused to budge until she got her sick beats. Eventually the intercom began to play a song from one of Yuna’s MP3 players. The sound quality was so grainy that Kinesis deduced Jay was just holding the speaker up to his mic. 

 

The grungy effect this had on the song was actually quite pleasing. “Perfect. Let's get started.”

Kinesis: Some small facts-

Affiliation: Student Council (President)

Blood type: AB

Age:18

Hobby: Games of skill

Specialty: Chess, darts

Likes: Being the hero

Dislikes: Being outclassed

Kinesis effortlessly made her way through what she called the “cardio” part of the tests, namely because all Jay had her do was run around, jump over some holes, and climb a ladder. It was asinine, but an important part for getting Jay’s machines warmed up.

 

She had very little patience for his machines though. “Jay this is too easy!” she yelled, completely bored and starting to let her mind wander.

 

“I'm still calibrating, you smuglord! I'll prep some monsters for the next room.” Jay replied. Kinesis’ attitude was starting to get on his nerves.

 

As Kinesis entered the next room, a little spark of excitement warming up inside her, a tiny pathetic robotic punching bag rolled into her vision. She grimaced at the tin insect as Jay’s voice reverberated through the intercom laced with trollish satisfaction.

 

“Okay, before we get to the real combat, let me capture a baseline of your abilities. Destroy Training Robot A there so I can measure your basic power” he explained while setting the program to record.

 

Kinesis rolled her eyes and swung her elbow down. The little training robot popped into a shower of bolts. “Let me see… got it. Perfect. Now that you've suffered through those boring yet EXTREMELY IMPORTANT parts, we can cut you loose. Start with those more powerful training robots,” he instructed her.

 

_ More powerful my buns, _ Kinesis thought as some slightly larger but virtually identical training robots were lowered into the chamber. She strolled down the corridor, whacking robots like they were wheat and she was a reaper. One of them was so threatening that it ran over her toe, and she kicked it into itty bitty pieces of shrapnel.

 

She peered up at the camera staring at her from above. Kinesis suddenly wondered if she should have done the top button of her shirt. She pushed the thought from her mind.

 

“Jay, I feel so slow walking around like this. I'm going to switch to my speedier moves.”  

 

“Fine, whatever! Just ignore the test plan I spent hours on… Okay, I’m updating my database with your abilities and triple jump for the final stage. Go nuts, dude.” Kinesis’ eyes lit up as she felt the leash loosen around her neck. She made a point to move on as quickly as she could. The next room was empty save a single ledge beyond her reach.

 

The intercom crackled back to life. “You're clear to go sickhouse, K,” Jay said. “Open up your attacks! I'll switch your psy-limiter to Tier 1.” 

 

Kinesis heard a slight whirring from her limiter, and it felt like her energy could breath a little better. Before she could even stretch her invisible muscles Jay cut back in. “ I'd like to get some data on your triple jump, too, so zip all over the place for me.” Kinesis nodded and leapt into the air, nearly smashing her head into the ceiling. Below her shuffled a few lowly training robots, barely even fodder for her. With a sweep of her hand bolts and scrap were flying against the walls. 

 

“Is that all?” she asked, clearly showboating. 

 

“No, of course not,” Jay answered with a chuckle. He sounded surprised Kinesis would think so little of his tech. “Don't get ahead of yourself, K. I'm tracking your Psychic Points when you use your abilities. So you'll know when you can use your ultimate. That's what I call that super technique you came up with. Seemed appropriate. You'll get Psychic Points just by using psychokinesis abilities. I have to say, you have a very convenient power set, K.” Kinesis nodded impatiently.  _ Yes yes, charge my power, hit things a lot to get in a big hit, I know this. _

 

“You should have enough to use your ultimate. Go ahead and let loose with it… I reinforced the walls after last time,” he added, making a few diagnostic checks to make sure his building could actually take the hit. It was probably fine.

 

“Your ultimate,” Jay continued, “or as you call it the Metal Crusher will crush everything in its path, including targets high above you.” Kinesis looked up at the ceiling. There was a little hidden alcove beyond her jumping range with some basic bots tooting around.

 

_ Let’s see,  _ Kinesis thought to herself.  _ Not seeing anything big enough in here. I think there’s a water tank on top of the building though… _ She focused her power, and the limiter shook lightly on her arm. The chords in her brain strained to find an object that she herself could not see, but soon though…

 

Crash! CRASH! CRONCH!

Sure enough the water tower that used to be on the roof had burst through the ceiling and decimated the training robots in one solid hit. Water leaked from the cracks in its walls, washing away little scraps of robot. Kinesis walked away, satisfied.  _ Reinforced my butt, _ she chuckled.

 

The room beyond was a more general training room that regular people could use. Kinesis mostly toyed around with it when she was bored, it wasn’t for any serious work. Jay could be heard typing furiously upstairs. “Good job,” he said flatly, probably thinking about what he’s going to tell the insurance agency this time. “Get up to the second floor.”

 

She leisurely climbed up the ghetto stairs, dodging the occasional tinkling of drywall, to find Jay hammering away on his keyboard. He brushed a strand of platinum hair away from his freaky red eyes in a practiced fluid motion while gently tapping his foot. He was wearing a pretty normal red and black tee with black pants, and Kinesis saw the cat mask sitting on his head so often that it wasn’t weird anymore.

 

He spun around to address her. “Data looks good so far. Nicely done.” he said with an out of place smile given the hole outside of his room. “Okay, that's enough for today. Have a drink and get some rest. We're still not clear on how much stress your powers put on your body.” Kinesis grabbed the water he offered and took a healthy sip. “Now, get some rest. I want to check your physical indexes afterwards.” 

 

_ Just act like nothing happened,  _ Kinesis thought, putting on her best poker face.  _ He won’t freak out if I don’t say anything and let him look at the data.  _ She nodded and took another drink, maintaining a statuesque demeanor of silence and passivity. As she finished her bottle Jay started talking again. “Actually, wait. Let me get a preliminary physical reading right now.”

 

He took a momentary scan of her. “Geez, you rebounded from your training super fast. I don't understand how you're in such good shape.” Kinesis nodded curtly, trying to avoid spooking the tiny lab nerd.

 

Jay turned back to his computer and did a quick mental checklist of the various programs he had running. “The system is running smoothly, and all the errors are cleared. I'll compile the data and then we can decide our next move.”

 

Kinesis grinned involuntarily. “You sure you don't need to start upgrading again? I'm going to outpace your system before you know it.” She barely managed to catch herself. Silence was not something that came easily.

 

“You keep saying that like you know anything about my rig. Nobody runs a better system than me. You stick to mind crushing and being pretty... Which reminds me, are you EVER going to start covering your face when you do the superhero thing? It's the digital age, dude. Even my blender had a 15 megapixel camera. Seriously, are you going to cover your face?” he asked her for probably the twelfth time that month. 

 

_ Okay, he changed the subject from the training, _ Kinesis’ mind shouted, tearing open the opportunity. _ Capitalize! _

 

“I don't have time to suit up in an emergency,” she commented matter-of-factly.

 

“... I figured you’d say that. You really don’t take this serious enough.” This is an argument Kinesis has had with Jay and Yuna a million times, it was getting tedious. She had started making a list of all the ways she could make them yield. Recently she’d been wanting to try a new tactic.

 

“Fine. Give me your kitty mask. I was thinking about changing my name to Captain Fuzzums anyway.”  

 

Jay blushed, completely caught off guard. “How do you know about Captain… Dude, stop reading my fanfic! In fact, just stay away from all my stuff. No stuff for you!”

 

_ Sensitive about fanfiction: check. Add it to the list. _ Kinesis giggled at Jay’s embarrassment, and if he hadn’t deserved it she might have even felt a little bad. They were friends and he was just trying to help her.

Jay: Some small facts-

Affiliation: PC Master Race

Blood type: B

Age:17

Hobby: Watching cat videos online 

Specialty: Trolling the comments

Likes:Energy drinks

Dislikes: Running out of energy drinks

 

”You're already in trouble with Yuna, you know. She stopped by while you were gone and told me to give you this.” Jay handed her a sheaf of paper covered in notes of school protocols and some kind of scheduling phase. The Student Council had struck again, and they were coming in full force. 

 

“Great. Student Council minutes. The highlight of my day,” she drones sarcastically while leafing through the pages and pretending to read any of it. One of the pages appeared to have a drawing of an indiscernible animal. Apparently the scribe got just as bored as her.

 

“That's what you get for being president, hotshot. Yuna’s surely waiting for you at school. I can track her Rage Gauge as you make her wait, if you want.”  _ That would actually be incredibly useful, _ Kinesis thought to herself. “School is right there, dude. Go out and hang a right.” He made a face implying that she had forgotten where her own school was. “Don't make her any angrier than she already is. It's not cute.” 

 

Kinesis was quick to leave the slowly crumbling building before Jay fully realized what had happened. She suspected some kind of retribution would be coming for her, but decided not to worry about it too much. Jay didn’t get revenge in any way that was particularly spectacular, it usually just involved some kind of trolling. 

 

The school was actually immediately next to Jay’s building, although Kinesis never did figure out how that land deal worked out. The Superintendent and Jay’s landlord would probably have to have a long discussion about the dangers of a building literally falling apart right next to school grounds.

 

As Kinesis enters the main building of the school she almost immediately spies her girl: Yuna was easy to spot with her thick violet hair, decorated with a classy braid. Her amber eyes met Kinesis’, and they filled with a glowing, radiant rage.

 

“Kinesis!” she shouted, drawing a few nervous glances as Kinesis sashayed toward her. “You jerk, I've been waiting TWO DAYS for you to get back to me! Have you been fooling with Jay again?” 

 

“He forgot to tell me until just now, and I came as soon as I could.” Kinesis angled her hip and put on a charming smile. “You know I hate to keep you waiting,” she said with a heavy air of suavity. 

 

Yuna was always a deep blusher. “... Like I haven't heard THAT before.” Her expression softened a bit, and Kinesis followed up with her “happy anime girl” smile as a finishing blow. Yuna’s temper had been quartered, for now. “Well… You know, this wouldn't happen if you'd just show up for Student Council Meetings. I mean, you ARE the president! Give me the Meeting Minutes.” Kinesis procured the stack of paper and Yuna snatched it away.

Yuna: Some small facts-

Affiliation: Student Council (Vice President)

Blood type: O

Age:18

Hobby: Administrating 

Specialty: Collating copies

Likes: Kinesis 

Dislikes: Kinesis

”Kinesis….you know your picture is all over the Internet, right? You keep letting yourself get photographed.” Yuna whispered. Kinesis already had an item on the list that was appropriate for cutting Yuna off here. 

 

“Why are you whispering? Speak up,” she said to throw her off. 

 

Yuna visibly recoiled, but recovered better than Kinesis had expected. “What if someone hears us? Oooh, we're trying so hard to keep this secret and you're blowing it! What is your DEAL?” Yuna’s frustration was building again.  _ Huh, guess I’ll have to knock that one off the list for a while, _ Kinesis thought ruefully. 

 

A voice crackled out of Kinesis’ phone. “Yeah, she's right. What IS your DEAL? Heh heh,” Jay said with a concerned laugh. He had hacked into her cell phone so it could be a 24/7 communicator a long time ago. Any time she wanted privacy Kinesis would have to stuff it under her mattress.

 

“Relax. Only the three of us know the truth,” she said with a soothing tone.

 

”For now! But… Ugh, whatever.” Yuna gave up. Number 1 on the list: infuriating persistence. Works every time. “I need you to do something. I need 100 student signatures for the gymnasium renovation.” 

 

Kinesis very much did not want to do that much legwork telling people to sign a piece of paper. She could probably forge more signatures than there are people who care enough to lift a pen. “I'm sure our lovely Vice President has already taken care of it?”  

 

“I got ninety-seven signatures. I need YOU to get the remaining three, Kinesis.” 

 

“I guess I can do that.” She took the clipboard and slouched over a bit at the thought of even doing that much grunt-work. 

 

“Huh. Are you turning over a new leaf? I didn't think you'd agree so easily.” Yuna suppressed an affectionate smile. “Get three student signatures. That's it! You can do that, right?” 

 

“Yeah I can do that. Are you under the impression it would be difficult for me?” 

 

Yuna ignored her wit. “I'll be waiting here.”

 

Kinesis went out of her way to get the three signatures as quickly as possible, not even leaving the entrance hallway. Apparently her “secret identity” was getting plenty of publicity from the newspaper, because everyone she talked to had a different story about her. Whether it was saving that one baby, rescuing construction workers, or posing bad guys in front of a camera, it was all front page news, and Kinesis’ ego grew three sizes that day. “All these shots are great, especially the robbers. I'll have to repost that,”  she mumbled to herself. The kids said something or other, she barely listened, and signed the petition without actually checking what it was.  _ I could probably get these schmucks to do a human pyramid if I ever mastered the puppy-dog eyes _ , she thought with a chuckle. On the walk back to Yuna Kinesis practiced her “cutie eyes.” Proper emoting was important for when you wanted people to listen to you.

 

She handed the clipboard to Yuna. “Did you get all of the signatures? Nice,” she commented, checking for any duplicates or forgeries. Her gaze seemed a hundred miles away, and when she came back Yuna had the most familiar expression. “Hey, Kinesis…. Don't you think maybe you've done enough of the hero thing?” Yuna was ever the worrier.

 

“I know helping people is a noble cause, but your duty is to be a student. And on top of that, you're the Student Council President. How do you think we all feel when you ditch us to go levitate trucks and tear up the pavement. Well, Kinesis?” she paused, waiting for an answer. 

 

Kinesis groaned internally. “Yuna you worry too much. I can help you relax…”  _ She’s not buying it, _ Kinesis observed.  _ Switch to psychological distraction. _ “Yuna! You're not… mad, are you? Too much stress can cause wrinkles, you know.” 

 

”Hmph.” Yuna maintained composure, only for a moment. Then, the telltale blush. “Maybe you should save those lines for your little groupies! Especially if you're not going to take this seriously!” 

 

Kinesis smiled and locked eyes with her.  _ Add in genuine statement of affection. _ “Hey. If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't be here. The only girl I'm worried about is the one right in front of me.”

 

“Then enough with the lines and answer my question,” she replied impatiently, clenching her hands to get the blood out of her cheeks.  

 

Now Kinesis wasn’t even trying to dodge the subject, she was enjoying the game. “Sure, sure… What was it, again?” 

 

Yuna began to visibly shake with anger, and her whole face began to flush red. “YOU. ARE. INFURIATING.” She took a moment to pause and collect her temper. When she calmed down a bit her worry started to show through again. Kinesis thought it actually looked close to cute. “Look… All I'm saying is, don't go getting yourself killed playing hero. I know you think you've got everything on lockdown, but you can't be prepared for everything.”

 

“Are you worried that I'm going to get hurt,” Kinesis replied, completely giving into her own fun. “Or are you worried that I'm going to get more fans?” 

 

“See? SEE? THIS is what I'm talking about! You don't LISTEN!” Yuna yelled, far beyond pissed off. 

 

Kinesis could hear Jay mumbling commentary from her pocket. “...You're so bad at this, yet she doesn't dump you. It's incredible.” 

 

“RRRRGH,” Yuna screamed through grit teeth. “Take this and GO. Just GO. I'm Vice President, I don't deserve this kind of abuse.” Yuna stormed away, leaving Kinesis in her dust.

 

“K, you're going to regret teasing Yuna so much,” Jay warned. 

 

“I can't help it. It's too much fun,” she admitted, already planning some gesture of reconciliation if Yuna remained upset for over fifteen hours. Her usual limit was ten to twelve, depending on the time of month. “Hey, why aren't you here? You keep talking about wanting some field testing,” she asked him. 

 

“I'm not a fan of the sun, buddy. Plus, I like giving orders from on high.” 

 

Kinesis rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, and went to wander the halls until something interesting happened. She didn’t actually go to any classes; her and Jay had secretly been doing each others’ school work and putting it in the teachers’ mailboxes for months now. Kinesis estimated that she had the next two terms completely finished in one of Jay’s cabinets, filed and organized with postage attached. So school was mostly just a place Kinesis went for the occasional Student Council President vetoing of vegan lunch options, and to spend quality time with Yuna. 

 

_ Ugh, freaking Yuna always worrying about me, _ Kinesis thought with a twinge of guilt. Nagging or yelling was one thing, Kinesis was adept at sidestepping that sort of thing, but legitimate concern left a bad taste in her mouth. It was just unnecessary stress on Yuna, or Jay sometimes, and that wasn’t okay in her book. It was especially unneeded since Kinesis had yet to find any threat short of a bullet that was actually harmful to her. And the more she trained the more resilient she became to even bullets. A little over a decade more and Kinesis estimated she could probably solve the global nuclear threat by throwing everyone’s missiles into space from her dining room, assuming the world lasted that long.

 

After a while Jay’s voice gurgled out from her pocket again. “Kinesis, you need to get back here as soon as you can. I've discovered something very interesting.” The average person wouldn’t be able to pick up on it because Jay had the vocal expression of a tree, but he did sound excited.

 

“What is it? The last time you said that, it was a new torrent site for your Japanese cartoons,” she teased him. 

“It's called ANIME, you plebeian,” Jay corrects her, even though he knew she was making fun of him. “And no, this is about the monsters you fought the other day.”

 

Monsters were a decent enough word to define the abominations of nature that tried to eat Kinesis. On the threat list they were a step below bullets, and fighting them took way more out of her than some goons in a back alley. She still had some scratches on her midsection from when one tried to disembowel her with it’s hand, or whatever that appendage was supposed to be. “Talk to me, Jay. What did you find?” 

 

“Dude, just come back here. I'm trying to be all dramatic. And pick up a tub of ice cream on the way. I'm out.”

 

Jay’s voice fizzled out and Kinesis stood in the hallway, silent.  _ Monsters. Great. Absolutely nothing to worry about Yuna, promise _ . She shook her head and set off, determined to remain persistent.  _ Who better to fight monsters than someone with superpowers? _ She extended her mind’s touch outward in the direction of the cafeteria, and after some strenuous rifling she was able to find something shaped like a tub of ice cream. With some effort she was able to guide it through the halls, along the ceiling so people were less likely to see, and dropped it into her hands. The label read “Dairy-Free French Vanilla.” _ Damn it, _ Kinesis cursed internally.  _ I explicitly said non-vegan. How am I supposed to introduce more meat into the menu if they don’t even put milk in the ice cream? I will have my free chicken dinner one day, and I’m going to make the entire Administrative Staff watch me eat it. _

 

Twice annoyed and head full of schemes, Kinesis left the school and walked to Jay’s building. It occurred to her that she technically stole that ice cream, so she resolved to make a show of introducing an improvement of cafeteria staff work conditions at the next meeting she was present in. Or she could just put some money in the freezer. Yeah, that would be easier.  

 

Entering the apartment complex she saw Jay typing furiously on his keyboard. It was white noise to her at this point, she could hear it frequently on her phone, and Kinesis worried that the absence of it might cause her focus to stray more easily. Jay turned around to see her. “There you are. Wash your hands before you touch any of my stuff”.

 

Kinesis tossed the ice cream in the sink, two rooms away and behind a door. She was still learning how to efficiently do multiple things at once with her power. “Give it a rest, you polish those things like twice a day. Tell me what you found,” she asked, putting on a rare serious tone.

 

“Ok. This is really cool.” Jay paused for dramatic effect. “I've been tracing someone online known only as WM. Their messages have been popping up on message boards all over. It was always a big block of text, maybe some kind of code. A few cryptos tried to decode it, but most people ignored it. But then we noticed that the timestamps on the posts lined up with the weird stuff happening in the city. Whenever WM posts, monsters show up. That kicked off this weird cult following, with people saying WM was a prophet...” 

 

Kinesis shook her head. “Ridiculous. Do people online believe anything?” 

 

Jay was quick to defend his people. “HEY. Hey. Some of us are smart enough to recognize the real meaning behind all this.” 

 

“Does that mean you cracked WM’s code, Jay?” 

 

Jay looked up proudly. “Who else? I needed something to keep me awake this morning. My colleagues couldn't crack it because WM is using a local TV broadcast as part of his hash. The code itself was arranged like packet transfers, so I just set up a comparison array script and ran it against all broadcasts for an hour or so. Simple. It’s almost like WM wanted it decrypted.”

 

“Do you think the police know?” Kinesis asked.

 

“Seriously? The police here probably don't know videos have comment sections. I hacked their database anyway, and there’s nothing in their cyber division.”  

 

Kinesis ignored the major crime Jay just confessed to. He probably didn’t leave any practical jokes in their system. “So...What does the code say?” 

 

“It describes exactly where and when the monsters will appear. Now, the most recent one says that the next attack… will be at your school.”  

 

A lamp flew into the air behind them and hung there for a while. Kinesis’ eyes were obscured by her hair. “...Really.”  _ A new King enters the game. _

 

“That can't be a coincidence, K,” he points out. “My money is on this being a trap. I'd advise against you going.” Kinesis wasn’t necessarily sure it was a trap, but the situation certainly stank. Trap or not, the school was on her side of the board. She didn’t lose ground in her games of chess, not ever.

 

“If I don't go, how am I supposed to stop the big bad dropping monsters on everyone?” Jay sighed and scratched his head.

 

“You could always come up with a plan instead of winging it and hoping for the best. What's it going to be?”

 

“Wing it and hope for the best,” Kinesis answered with a cocky smile. “Time to go back to school.”

“I don't even know why I ask. You've still got time to get over there and prepare. I'll back you up from here, of course.” He turned to his computer screen and performed some form of techno-magic that even Kinesis didn’t understand. “I’ve got the location pinpointed. Looks like a classroom… and it’s still occupied.” Kinesis had already turned to leave before he finished talking.

 

She leapt over the gate and went through the front door unimpeded. The hallways were dark, only slightly illuminated by the city lights outside the windows. Somewhere hidden in the shadows the sound of a crying girl echoed. Kinesis followed the sound, maintaining a confident stride while feeling for unseen dangers. Her mind touched against the young face of a girl, and she jumped at the sudden contact.

 

“Ahh!” she screamed with a very real horror. “O-oh, it’s you. Thank goodness! Please, please help me!” The girl held out her arms like a toddler and choked on her own gasping. Kinesis picked her up and recognized her as a girl named Min. Min seemed to calm down when she was on her feet, although she was hesitant to let go of Kinesis’ hand.

 

Min started to run for the door, yanking Kinesis’ arm, but just as quickly stopped again. “Wait, I forgot something!” Kinesis pulled out of Min’s grasp. “Sorry,” she added guiltily, hugging herself. Her breathing was slowly beginning to steady, but Kinesis could hear her heart pounding from three feet away.

 

“I’m okay now,” she stammered. “But my friend isn’t. I-I hear strange sounds… It’s s-scary and I c-can’t go in. Please, go in and save my friend!” She pointed to a door that she had been cradling herself beside.  _ Sitting there listening to whatever “strange sounds” this whole time must have been terrifying,  _ Kinesis thought. “There’s something strange inside. Honest! I can’t see it, but I hear it. I-I can’t bring myself to even move… please help.” Min trailed off into a whimper and did her best to squeeze into a tiny ball. 

 

_ Sounds monstery enough.  _ Kinesis nodded to the girl silently, patted her shoulder, and slipped through the door. “Be careful,” Min whimpered as Kinesis disappeared into the darkness.

 

Inside, as expected, were monsters. That was a strange thought to have, even for Kinesis, but she barely had time to form that thought before a swarm of the things were barrelling toward her. They were creatures of almost pure inky blackness, and in a group they nearly blended together into one visage. The only thing that made them clearly discernable from one another was a white mask that each one sported, eerily reminiscent of animal skulls. Oddly enough, some of them even had golden jewelry on these masks. Rings, pendants, even spikes adorned the various masks on the different creatures. These things were most certainly not the same monsters that Kinesis had fought before, which worried her.

 

Out of pure instinct Kinesis pushed the entire swarm away from her, buying herself time. She leapt into the air to capitalize on the moment’s peace, but before she could assess the enemy force a flurry of wings engulfed her vision. Kinesis took a hit to her shoulder, but it wasn’t enough to knock off her balance and she grappled the winged beast. She tightened her fist, thinking it would shatter the monster’s bones and leave it helpless, but its body did something much more strange: it adhered to the psychic grip and shaped around it like clay. Kinesis crushed the monster and it popped into dust.

 

Absorbing this new information, Kinesis slammed a force into the ground beneath her and reduced the monsters in that area into pancakes… but they rose back up into their original form, coming at her just as fast. She landed in the middle of the swarm and felt their bizarre bodies assault her. Their “flesh,” if it could be called that, felt more like running sand than any solid substance. They didn’t even attack with their bodies, they used their masks. The gold rings and spikes were armaments they intended to use to bludgeon and impale Kinesis. She focused her energy on blocking the spikes and keeping the rings from crushing her skull, but the rest of her body took a few hard hits.

 

Desperately Kinesis threw all her energy into pushing the monsters around her into the air. The swarm slammed into the ceiling, a few of them popping into dust and floating away on a draft. She then grabbed them all and chucked them toward the opposite wall. More popped against the windows, but the rest splattered against it and reformed. The impact barely even shook the glass.

 

Kinesis’ breathing was heavy, but she kept it even. She grinned like a little girl. “You guys are actually more than nothing. Alright, I’ve been wanting something to try this on.” She outstretched her hand toward the remaining few that were sprinting toward her. An image of bubbles floated in her mind, levitating cooly across the floor. The monsters charged straight into the spherical force and melted around them. Right when the bubbles were perfectly centered Kinesis made them expand.

 

And then she made the bubbles pop. The force was so strong that the monsters burst simultaneously, leaving behind nothing but dust. From what Kinesis could see, the room was monster-free.

 

She found the boy lying dazed on the ground, bleeding and lightly bruised but mostly fine. He groaned and coughed a little, dazed. Kinesis was pretty sure his name was Myuk, or something like that. 

 

“Hey, pull yourself together!” she said, nudging him. “Your friend is outside,  you should both make a break for it!” Myuk looked up, then began to scan the room. He was still in shock, but with some assistance regained his footing. The moment he relearned how to stand he bolted for the door, not even offering a “thanks.”

 

Once Kinesis could satisfactorily decide that the two had left the building she relaxed a bit. Her brain began to whir with thoughts about the fight she’d just had, and the weirdo monsters. She tapped her phone’s microphone to get Jay’s attention. He’d likely been watching the whole encounter through her camera. “What did I fight just now? It wasn't a machine or a lifeform.”

 

“Could it have been some kind of… dust monster? There rumors about these at a nearby school.” Shuffling sounds were coming through the ceiling above her.

 

“Wait. I hear something upstairs. I should check it out.” 

 

“If that's what you think… If the monsters drop something, collect ten of them for me, okay?”

 

“Umm… yeah, sure.”

 

“I don't want you to stay there too long.” Kinesis decided to count that as him worrying about her.

 

Kinesis dashed upstairs, careful to keep her feelers out in case a monster ambushed her. She reached the classroom and almost immediately another swarm of masked monsters charged at her. Now that Kinesis had some idea of what these things could do, which is to say run at her and basically nothing else, she felt much more confident about her odds. Even with the speed they moved at she was able to keep them at bay with a few simple psychokinetic shoves. A winged monster tried to swoop down on her, but she was already prepared with a bubble mine and blew it to Kingdom Come. However now, rather than vanishing into nothing, a little clump of matter dropped to the floor from where it died. 

 

She nudged it with her toe. The clump seemed solid enough, maybe a little squishy but not impossible to handle. Rather than actually touching the mysterious blob Kinesis picked it up with her mind and carefully placed it in her bag.

 

“I guess that counts as ‘something.’ Alright my little cows, who’s up for a brisk late-night milking? Mama needs to perform experiments on you!” The swarm charged her gallantly, and Kinesis could admire that. She admired the ceiling falling on top of them and crushing their gooey bodies more though. It was unnecessary, but they were monsters. Monster attacks were probably covered on the school’s insurance, and if not she would host a fundraiser. The important thing was that Kinesis was having a blast, and the monsters just kept coming.

 

_ The monsters just keep coming, _ she reflected in her mind, picking up a big batch of monster goo. _ Oh don’t tell me… _ In one swift, slightly complicated movement, Kinesis slashed all the monsters she could see into ribbons. The drywall and desks took a nasty hit as well, but a fundraiser could do magical things. Kinesis waited silently, watching the shadows in the corners of the room, and before long she saw the shadows begin to watch back. Monsters crawled out of the nooks and crevices and began to form a new swarm. Without a second thought Kinesis blasted them, grabbed whatever dust goo she could see on the way to the door, and slammed it behind herself. They made no noticeable attempt to follow her.

 

“Geez the just don't quit do they?” she sighed. Did the monsters always do this when they attacked other places? It occurred to her that the city didn’t have any constant monster fountains, so they must end at some point. Maybe they would just go away in the daylight or something cliche like that. “I'm not seeing anything dangerous here. I should move on.” 

 

It seemed reasonable to think that some other students might be in the building, so Kinesis decided to take a cursory look around. She thought for a moment that she felt someone in a nearby classroom, but when she entered no one was there. It had been a while since her feelers got anything wrong, and she didn’t think they were wrong now. Someone was here, Kinesis was sure of it. 

 

“Is someone there?” she called into the dark empty classroom. She looked around, half expecting another ambush and half expecting a student to come crawling out of the ceiling tiles. Neither event came to pass, so Kinesis decided to play daft. “Must be imagining...” she started to say so the hidden identity would think she was leaving, when suddenly her brain began to pound against her skull like a trapped rat. 

 

“Ugh… My head…” Her vision began to swim and she collapsed to the floor without even realizing, blacking out. She came in and out of consciousness, loosely perceiving a gross outflow of her power. The only thing left on the floor in the room was her, everything else was bobbing in the air like they were underwater and couldn’t decide to sink or float. 

 

Kinesis was out for a while, she couldn’t quite tell how long. She struggled off the ground, gritting her teeth to stifle the splitting pain in her skull. “Ahh… It hurts.” She readjusted her feet so she felt a little more stable. “What was that? I think I blacked out for a second there. And just for a moment, I felt like I lost control of my power.” Kinesis stumbled onto her knees, but managed to catch herself with an invisible support. 

 

“Ah… It's probably nothing,” she decided. How much more “in control” could she be? “I must have just been tired. Let's go,” she muttered to herself. She hobbled down the stairs and out the front door, slowly recovering her sense of balance and the feeling in her legs. Along the road back to Jay’s apartment she spotted a small cat.

 

“A cat? Here? Hey kitty, this place is dangerous.” The cat, a black tabby with a red ribbon and a blue jewel encrusted in the middle, meowed at her with an air of authority. She took a closer look at the creature, noticing that it really was exceptionally small. “Geez, you're still a kitten.” The kitten, surprisingly bright, actually hissed at Kinesis over this insult. “What are you so mad about? You're such a small kitty. Did you lose your mommy?” 

Now the cat seemed to be yelling angrily at Kinesis. She chuckled, reminded of Yuna. “Ha. Yeah, you've got some fight in you. You look lost, want to come with me?” The cat paused to consider the offer, and graciously agreed with a meow. “Good,” Kinesis nodded. “Let's call you...Nero! How about Nero?” It glared at her, trying to demand respect despite its tiny cat face. “You like that? Of course you do. I came up with it,” she said confidently. Nero meowed exhaustively, as though it was giving in to her will. It allowed her to pet it and followed when she beckoned.

 

The pair arrived in Jay’s apartment. “Welcome baWHAT IS THAT.” He would have stood up in his chair if his fingers hadn’t dug into the arms of his chair. The cat simply mewed at Jay, demanding his fear and adoration. “Y-you brought a CAT in here?! A filthy disgusting alley cat? It's going to get hair in my cooling fans! Or chew my cables! Or run off with my collectors edition models! Get it OUT of here!” Kinesis firmly believed that if he could melt into his chair and disappear he would. He seemed to already be trying.

 

“Aww, have a heart, Jay,” Kinesis chided, picking Nero up and waving her around. “Look at these little tiny paws. Nero here would be done for on the street. You want that on your conscience?” Nero meowed, making herself look cute. “Here, touch the paws. Touch them.” She played with one of Nero’s paws and she waved the other enticingly at Jay.  _ This cat totally gets me, _ Kinesis thought. 

 

“Dude, get the heck away from me! Ugh… FINE. Do what you want. But if it pees on my servers, it's going through a window.” He sighed, looking thoroughly defeated. “Did you at least bring back something from the monsters? You know, the thing I ASKED FOR,” Jay pointed out bitterly. 

 

Kinesis pulled them out of her bag and carefully placed them on an examination table nearby. “Yeah, chill. It's right here.” 

 

Jay could have keeled over right there. “...Covered in dust and grime, or course. Thanks for wiping it off before bringing it in here.” He opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a bundle of rubber gloves, cleaning fluid, and other various scientific tools. “You both just… stand over there. Away from me. Good. Let me work.” Jay dawned his germ armor and went to town on the samples, immediately ruining a wet wipe with dust and goo.

 

Kinesis led Nero with her finger. “Here Nero, come closer and look,” she teased. 

 

Death and destruction flashed in Jay’s eyes. “KINESIS!” She giggled, checking the time passively. Kinesis and Nero left to head home and get some shut eye.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, back in Jay’s apartment, Nero played mindlessly on the floor. “I analyzed those things you fought yesterday,” Jay said with an unsatisfied look, “but I can't figure them out. I want to say they're ghosts, but I mean, that's ridiculous.” 

 

“Whatever they are, I can take them. Don't worry about me,” she said proudly. 

 

“That confidence of yours will be your downfall.” Jay shook his head. “Also, get that cat away from my gear. It's been eyeing my mouse for the last hour, the mangy thing.” He scowled at the cat as Kinesis picked her up and stroked him. “Still, this might be a good time for confidence. I got another one of those codes.” 

 

Kinesis looked up, that devious glint in her eye. “Good. Point me at them and let me loose.” She’d thought of three different ways for her to kill the goo monsters on the way home, as well as a potential way for her to turn them into energy drinks so she could add them to the fundraiser to fix that classroom.

 

“K, hold on,” Jay stopped her. “I want to ask you something first. I know you're hiding something. I lost the uplink with you for just a moment, but your psy-limiter showed a spike. What happened?” 

 

Kinesis seriously considered lying, she was so sick of people worrying about her. But she also couldn’t lie, not to Jay. “I lost consciousness for a second. And in that time, my control over my powers slipped. I think I was just exhausted.” 

 

Jay’s brow furrowed. “I don't like the sound of that. Not at all. You should rest up today.” There was a pause while the two looked at each other, and it was quiet enough for the television to be heard from across the room.

 

“We have breaking reports of a situation at Seoul’s Hannam subway station. An unknown assailant has been attacking people at random in the area. Citizens are advised to avoid the station.” Kinesis perked up and turned to see the broadcast. “Again, the authorities are requesting that all citizens stay away from the Hannam station until this matter is resolved. Do not leave your homes.”

 

Kinesis turned back to Jay. His expression had not changed. “... Kinesis, this is serious. I don't want you out there.” She didn’t want to admit that Jay might be right. She didn’t even want to consider it.

 

“Didn't you hear? The monsters are attacking innocents now. I have to do something.” Jay looked at her, knowing it was no use. He couldn’t outdo her stubborn attitude, he’s never been able to. 

 

“...Why do I even bother? Get going. I'll be with you on comms.” She started to walk away when she noticed that Nero was following her. 

 

“No,Nero. You stay here. Jay, make sure Nero doesn't follow me!” Nero meowed in protest, swearing by her own incredible power that she could be a great asset in a fight against even the most powerful of foes. 

 

“Are... you telling me to hold that thing?!”

 

“I can't take a kitten into battle. Think of it as a special mission… partner.” She placed Nero within Jay’s reach and had him hold the cat down with his gloved hand, then quickly hugged him and whispered into his ear. “Thank you Jay, I'll stay safe.” 

 

She dashed out the door and into the street, determined to get there before anyone on an incoming train got caught by a monster. There was an entrance platform nearby, and with a little self-propulsion Kinesis was down the stairs, past the turnstile, and on a moving train before she even saw a creature. In fact she found a panicking passenger before she found the things making him panic.

 

“Help me!” he screamed. “Oh, are you the hero?” He suddenly started clawing at her in desperation, and Kinesis backed away a little bit. “Strange things attacked us! I’m okay… but the others need help! There are people collapsed in the car back there.”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Kinesis reassured him. “Find somewhere to hide.”

 

“You ARE that hero!” he exclaimed joyously. “Please, save us!”

 

She moved on to the car he indicated and saw a small group of the same goo monsters swarming over two prone bodies. Kinesis didn’t wait for them to start charging, she lifted them all into the air and pressed them into each other to form one large mass. Admittedly she wasn’t sure if this would create one large monster, it was a possibility she had accounted for, but instead they just popped against each other and died. She folded the last few into the metal of the car and made sure they were effectively crushed. 

 

The two people on the ground were actually totally fine, the man was playing dead in fact so the monsters wouldn’t hurt him.  _ And that worked, _ Kinesis noted. She moved onto the next cart, not stopping to listen to the people’s whining. They were unharmed, she had to make sure everyone else was as well.

 

The next car had just as many monsters, and a screaming woman to add some extra tension. Kinesis swept the monsters aside, very nearly blowing out the sides of the train car by mistake. Most of them survived the initial blow, but they were focused on Kinesis now instead of the woman. Patience running low, Kinesis crushed the things in on themselves and then blew them up. She noted how quickly her power was getting stronger, and actually began to secretly hope there was something a little stronger on the train.

 

Moving quickly to assist the wailing woman, she picked her up and directed her back to the last car. The woman wanted Kinesis to come with her, warning that there was a bigger and scarier monster in the front. Kinesis’ eyes lit up at that, and she moved on without a word.

 

“... These monsters are really weird looking,” Kinesis commented. These “bigger and scarier” monsters looked like they belonged in a mariachi band, or maybe on a children’s baseball team as a mascot. They each had what appeared to be flaming sprites floating beside them, almost cartoonish in proportion. Despite their silly looks though, one slammed its fist into the ground and nearly knocked Kinesis on her butt. A fist materialized in her view and slammed her into the car wall. Kinesis recovered, spitting out a bloody tooth. She was visibly shaking with excitement.

 

“Fair enough, big guys. Come get some.” She flew over their heads, blasting several blows into the back of their heads. The sprites spat a trail of fire after Kinesis, and she redirected the flames with an invisible shield. They continued to spit at her while the second one came up from Kinesis’ side with its fists spread. Kinesis grinned at the monster as it impaled itself against the spikes she had already conjured before it began to move. The spikes inserted bubbles into the monster’s body like faulty needles, and it inflated like a balloon. It was thrown against the monster spitting fire at her and she burst them both in one fell swoop.

 

The third monster charged at Kinesis, previously hidden from her sight, and tried to grab her head between its thick fingers. She dodged the clumsy attempt and punched it in the jaw. One punch hit it, and it suddenly was assaulted by an avalanche of blows at such a speed that it couldn’t so much as back away before it keeled over.

 

“Tsk,” Kinesis looked down at its fading remains. “Useless.” She scanned the car, checking for hidden cracks and shadows that more could ooze out from. She seemed to be alone.

 

“This is such a disaster,” Kinesis remarked. “I'm sure It'll make the news tonight.” 

 

Jay’s voice crackled out from the subway intercom. “K, you doing okay?” 

 

“I'm fine,” she replied, a little surprised he was using the train’s system instead of her phone. Maybe there was no service down her. “What about you?”

 

“Eh, no big. That cat you brought in is missing, though” 

 

Kinesis’ eyes widened. “Wait, what? Where did Nero go?” 

 

“No idea. It left right after you did. Maybe you didn't pet it enough,” he stated simply. 

 

“You should have stopped it, Jay.”

 

“Pfft, no thanks. I'm not a cat person. I take care of hardware, so you can take care of any fuzzy critter you drag back here.” 

 

The automatic train notifier announced that they were approaching the next station. “This could blow your whole secret identity thing, K,” Jay said worriedly. “You okay with that?” Jay didn’t offer any way out because they both knew there wasn’t one. This was the end of the line, Kinesis couldn’t get out of being exposed.

 

She knew this would happen eventually, and had mentally prepared for it years in advance. This would likely be harder for Jay and Yuna than for her, and not even for that long. “That just means more fans, Jay. You know I don't let that stuff like that hold me back. I'll return after I get off at the next station.” The intercom returns to regular silence and Kinesis decided to stand there and wait She thought about being a public figure from a slightly different light now: it seemed much different when it was so close. She could imagine paparazzi waiting for her when the doors opened at the station, just waiting to get the scoop of the century. Then she noticed that the train was already in the station, and it was still going full speed. “Huh. Wonder why the train’s not stopping.” Suddenly the train began to shake in the track, and Kinesis felt herself being pushed back. The train was accelerating.

 

“Hold up, K!” Jay came on again, this time in more of a panic. “I'm getting a bizarre reading up ahead. No idea what it is.”

 

“Ahead?” She looked at the front of the car. “I don't see..” Suddenly her brain tried to forcefully grow into a small elephant while still remaining inside Kinesis’ skull. “Argghhh!” she yelled in agony. 

 

“K? Kinesis? What's going on?”

 

“Aaah…It's... My head!” she blurts, barely managing to endure the pain. Her vision couldn’t decide if it wanted to be black, white, or a miasma or neon dots.

 

A different, unfamiliar voice comes from seemingly nowhere. “Is this the first time we've met in person? Should I say it's an honor…. Kinesis?” She was able to look up, and standing before her was a man with white hair and blue eyes wearing a long overcoat. Kinesis didn’t know him, but she had a suspicion. “You're quite special, you know. And not for the reason you think. You are the first human of this world to get abilities from the other.” When he said this he seemed almost happy about his nonsense statement. His eyes began to glow a ruby red. “You are the catalyst that I have been searching for.” 

 

Kinesis’ head was doing loop-de-loops on Saturn’s ring. “Urgh… what are you talking about?” He approached, getting uncomfortably close to her. Kinesis looked up, her pain still elevating.

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Who I am is not important.” He crept closer to her and whispered into her ear. “What is important is what I can make you do.” All too suddenly an orb of light manifested in front of Kinesis. He forced the orb into her chest and she felt her powers grow beyond her control, letting loose entirely. With a final dreadful scream Kinesis fell into unconsciousness.

 

Destruction. In the center of Seoul a huge fissure opened up and swallowed the city, gobbling up cars, buildings, and anything else within its miles-wide reach. It expanded into a giant sinkhole, and would continue to grow and demolish everything in its path for three days. Millions of lives were lost, an inestimable amount of property damage reaching into the billions. And all the while, with such suffering and confusion ruling the city, Jay and Yuna were simply concerned for their friend. Their friend Kinesis, who was at the very center.

 

After days of searching Jay was finally able to say something that wasn’t horribly depressing to Yuna. “I've located Kinesis.” 

 

“Really?” She nearly jumped from the surprise. 

 

“Yes. She's in the sinkhole.” 

 

“...What? That's not possible. The sinkhole destroyed everything!” She said angrily, bordering on tears. 

 

“I don't think so,” Jay corrected. “It's not destroyed. It's just missing.” 

 

“That makes even LESS sense!” she screamed, utterly confused. “What are you jerks hiding from me?” Jay sighed, trying to think of the least absurd-sounding way to explain an absurd idea. 

 

“Yuna, we… Look, we're not just playing at being heroes here. Something is happening to the world. This sinkhole isn't just happening here.” 

 

“It… It's not? What does that even mean?”

 

“It means that parts of the Earth are disappearing all over. Our world is being… I don't know, ABSORBED by another,” he said as frankly as he could imagine. “It all seems like random events right now, but if my projections are correct… and they ARE, Earth is going to vanish into parts unknown in the near future.” He continued, showing her a map of where the world was disappearing. “And in the midst of all this, Kinesis got her powers. Think about that. Force begin destroying our world the same time Kinesis gets control over the fundamental forces of the universe.” His words were heavy, but they were starting to make a kind of bizarre sense to Yuna.

 

“So… all this secrecy and heroics….. it wasn't just to stroke Kinesis’ ego?” 

 

“Well… probably a little. But the main goal was gathering data. Data on what's tearing the planet apart.. and if it’s the same power that Kinesis controls.” He pulled up a few charts of all the data he’d collected during their training routines, how Kinesis’ powers evolved and distorted the very nature of physics. Based on his math, quantum mechanics could barely keep up with her.

 

“I had no idea… she never said a word about this” Yuna was clearly hurt by the lack of trust that Kinesis showed in her. 

 

“Well, K hates it when people worry,” he told her, although he doubted it would help. 

  
Yuna looked out the window toward the center of the city. In the distance she could see the outline of another skyrise tumbling into the sinkhole. “Kinesis…. Wherever you are, please come back safe.” Then she began to cry again, unsure of anything


End file.
